Golf balls may vary in the total number of dimples formed on the outer surface (e.g., about 250 to 450 dimples). The dimples may be configured in different patterns (e.g., an icosahedral pattern, a tetrahedral pattern, an octahedral pattern, etc.). Further, the dimples may have different shapes (e.g., round, triangle, hexagon, etc.) and/or size (e.g., diameter and depth).
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.